La fille qui attendait
by ludipom
Summary: Joel et Ellie fuillent de nombreuses maisons en quête de provisions, lorsqu'ils font une mystérieuse découverte...


**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fiction sur le site et sur The Last Of Us. **

**Disclaimer: The Last Of Us et tous ses personnages (Joel, Ellie, David...) ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Le personnage de Sonia provient de mon imagination.**

**Les chapitres peuvent contenir certains propos choquants, d'où le rating T ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Joel et Ellie se retrouvent piégés dans l'empire des chasseurs. Sam s'est fait mordre et Henry s'est suicidé, n'ayant pas supporté d'avoir du tuer son petit frère. Les faits se déroulent deux jours après leur disparition. Les deux compagnons trainent dans les quartiers à la recherche de provisions et d'un endroit pour passer la nuit._

Joel marchait d'un pas vif et Ellie trainait dernier lui, épuisée par les évènements. La jeune fille n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Sam et sa mort si subite l'avait profondément touchée. Joel, inquiet, lui lançait des regards interrogateurs et préoccupés mais rien à faire, Ellie ne réagissait pas. Il lâche un profond soupir, tout en se dirigeant vers une maison à l'apparence peut délabrée. Il entre prudemment, sans aucun bruit, son arme en main. Il fait signe à Ellie de rester à l'entrée, le temps qu'il inspecte les lieux. Il s'aventure avec prudence dans chaque pièce de la maison. Rien à signaler dans la salle de séjour. Personne non plus dans la cuisine. Il monte ensuite à l'étage. Il voit une salle de bain, propre et soigneusement rangée. Il fouille la pharmacie et découvre tout un fracas médical. La chance les souriait. Il explore les dernières pièces quand soudain, dans l'encadrement de la porte, quelqu'un lui saute dessus, le faisant tomber à terre. Il fait face à son agresseur qui le domine haut dessus de lui. À la plus grande surprise de Joel, c'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, blonde. Elle pointe un couteau vers lui, prête à lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Joel ne sait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Il a très vite remarqué que la jeune femme était très rapide et réactive. C'était risqué d'essayer de s'échapper, même avec sa carrure. Pourvu qu'Ellie intervienne.

**-C'est David qui vous envoie, hein ? Cet enfoirée me laissera jamais tranquille !** S'exclama la jeune femme avec un accent très prononcé.

**-Lâches-le tout de suite**, s'exclama sèchement Ellie, tout en braquant une arme près de sa tempe.

Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Ellie, étonnée d'entendre la voix d'une jeune adolescente. Joel profita que son attention soit fixée sur Ellie pour la pousser à son tour au sol, afin de lui interdire tout mouvement. Il lui prit son couteau et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. En dessus de son poids, impossible de faire le moindre geste, elle était cernée. Il est maintenant l'heure des explications...

**-Pourquoi vous m'avez sauter dessus comme une sauvage, hein ?**

**-Ce connard de David ne cesse d'envoyer ses gars fouiller les maisons en ce moment, alors j'ai cru que vous étiez un de ses gars.**

**-Hum... Et qui est ce très cher David ?**

**-Il fait parti des chasseurs, mais il a un campement à part pas loin... Maintenant, si vous pouviez me lâcher.**

Joel hésita mais lâcha prise, la laissant enfin respirer un peu. Mais à peine eut elle le temps de se lever que Joel pointa son arme sur elle, méfiant. Il se tourna vers Ellie et lui ordonna d'aller chercher de quoi l'attacher. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une cordelette en main, et la donna à Joel. Celui-ci prit soin de l'attacher de façon à ce quelle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne se débattit pas et ne dit rien, ce qui étonna fortement Joel. Elle regarda Joel dans les yeux, et on y pouvait y apercevoir une pointe de colère. Elle adressa un regard noir à Joel. Il prit la première chaise à disposition et s'assied dessus de façon à lui faire face. Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

**-Ellie, si tu allais vérifier la maison, on risque de rester ici un bon moment**, s'exclama-t-il en regardant son otage.

Ellie acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face, en se défiant l'un et l'autre du regard. Les deux se demandaient lequel allait parler en premier. Au bout de quelques minutes, Joel craqua.

**-Je veux simplement vérifier que t'es pas dangereuse**, commença-t-il.

**-On se tutoye maintenant ?**

**-Ahah...**

**-Tu sais les gars comme toi, j'en ai vu des tonnes, et tu me l'as fait pas à moi.**

**-J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**-Ah ouais? C'est la nouvelle. Et contre quoi ?**

**-Ta liberté.**

**-Jamais de la vie, tu peux crever !**

Voyant quelle commençait à prendre ses aises, Joel décida d'intervenir. Il se leva et prit fermement son visage d'une main. Ses traits étaient tirés mais son regard restait le même: pleine de rage et de dégoût.

**-Tu connais la ville comme ta poche n'est ce pas ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

**-Disons que ça peut fortement te garder en vie pour un bon moment.**

**-Vu comme ça... ouais pas mal.**

**-Dans ce cas, tu vas nous faire sortir d'ici, sans que ces chasseurs nous chopent. **

Il lâcha prise, laissant son visage reprendre ses formes. Des rougeurs étaient visibles, les marques de doigts de Joel. "Quel enfoiré" pensa-t-elle. Il se dirigea en direction de la porte mais se retourna soudainement.

**-T'as intérêt de rien tenter, ça sera à tes risques et puérils.**

**-Ouais, merci du conseil**, ironisa-t-elle tout en rigolant.

**-On part demain matin, en attendant tu restes là, c'est pas mal comme coin.**

**-Sérieux? Détaches-moi direct, espèce de malade !**

Il ignora ses cris et descendit tranquillement rejoindre Ellie pour l'aider à vérifier les fortifications pour la nuit. Ayant entendu les cris de la jeune femme, Ellie se posait des questions.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Ellie.

**-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour nous sortir de ce merdier**, répondit Joel.


End file.
